1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a developer supply device carrying developer along a developer carrying path through an electric field to supply the developer to a supply target.
2. Related Art
Developer supply devices configured to have a plurality of carrying electrodes arranged along a developer carrying direction and to carry developer through an electric field generated by voltage application to the plurality of carrying electrodes have been widely used.